sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Наука:Регистрация
Регистрация в Викинауке обязательна. Почти все необходимые для участия в проекте функции работают и без неё. Но зарегистрированным и опознанным участникам предоставляются некоторые дополнительные функции, которые делают использование Викинауки ещё более удобным. Принцип действия Работать с web-интерфейсом MediaWiki и, в частности, совершать правки можно либо со включенной регистрацией (включается по схеме «имя-пароль»), либо без неё. В первом случае IP-адрес клиента, совершившего правку, будет доступен лишь проверяющим и техническим работникам Фонда. При отсутствии же регистрации правки идентифицируются в базе данных именно IP-адресом клиента, который таким образом становится общеизвестен. Кроме названных категорий ответственных лиц, никто (даже администраторы!) не может ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть идентичность зарегистрированной учётной записи IP-адресу, или же двух различных зарегистрированных учётных записей. Достоинства Каждому опознанному участнику предоставляется набор страниц, облегчающих чтение и редактирование в Викинауке. На личной странице можно рассказать о себе, чтобы остальные знали, кто стоит за внесённым вами вкладом в Викинауку. Личная страница — это средство входа в доверие к другим участникам Викинауки. Ваше обсуждение — что-то вроде открытого личного почтового ящика. Там обсуждается участие в Викинауке. Участнику, указавшему в настройках адрес электронной почты, другие участники могут посылать посредством Викинауки электронные письма, не видя его адреса, благодаря чему участник оказывается защищённым от спама. Страницы, включённые участником в его список наблюдения, в «списке свежих правок» выделяются полужирным шрифтом и отображаются в порядке их изменения (от последнего к более ранним) на странице списка (Служебная:Watchlist). Возможность настраивать облик Викинауки на свой вкус имеют только опознанные участники. Выбранный при регистрации псевдоним записывается Викинаукой при каждом редактировании любой страницы Викинауки. Это даёт возможность при малосущественных изменениях помечать правку как незначительную. Анонимные пользователи, подписью которых служит их IP-адрес, лишены такой возможности, что затрудняет утаивание анонимными пользователями изменений, подпадающих под определение вандализма (такое утаивание основывается на том, что многие участники предпочитают не видеть малозначимые правки среди «свежих», в силу чего действие вандала, замаскированное под незначительное изменение, может надолго остаться незамеченным). Выбранный при регистрации псевдоним облегчает также общение на страницах обсуждения. Гораздо приятнее обращаться по имени, а не по IP-адресу, который может изменяться при каждом вашем выходе в интернет. Опознанному участнику достаточно щёлкнуть по кнопке вверху окна редактирования или поставить четыре тильды (~~~~), чтобы Викинаука автоматически оставила его подпись (которую тоже можно настроить). Наличие регистрации позволяет редактировать т. н. частично защищённые страницы. Недостатки Страницы, предоставляемые участникам для личной информации, также находятся под лицензией GFDL, и вы должны быть готовы к их изменениям (возможно, не очень приятным) и вандализму. Как регистрироваться Если Вы решили зарегистрироваться, щёлкните по надписи «Представиться системе», находящейся на странице вверху справа. Откроется служебная страница «Представиться системе». Щёлкните «Зарегистрируйтесь». Выберите себе хорошее имя, которое не будет «бельмом на глазу». Наибольшее доверие других участников вы получите, назвавшись своим настоящим именем (Имя Фамилия), но это вовсе не обязательно. Остерегайтесь сходства с уже существующими именами пользователей Викинауки. Это может вызвать путаницу и недовольство. Введите пароль для своей учётной записи в Викинауке, и повторите его снова в соответствующем поле. Пароль лучше не забывать и не делать таким, чтобы его мог угадать кто-то другой. Можете, например, воспользоваться рекомендациями Google. Функцию «Помнить мою учётную запись на этом компьютере» не стоит включать, если вы пользуетесь общественным компьютером, иначе другие пользователи этого компьютера, вероятно, смогут заходить в Викинауку под вашим именем, а действия, которые они при этом совершат, будут приписаны Вам, при том что некоторые из таких действий Вы сами, возможно, и не стали бы совершать. Записанный в окне «Ваш адрес электронной почты» адрес не воспроизводится при пользовании почтовиком Викинауки и не передаётся никаким третьим лицам. Если же вы не хотите получать письма непосредственно из Викинауки, то можете исключить этот пункт позднее в личных настройках. После заполнения выбранных полей нажмите кнопку «Зарегистрировать нового участника». Как представиться системе Чтобы представиться Викинауке и начать работу под зарегистрированным именем, идите на служебную страницу «Представиться системе»(В правом верхнем углу сайта). Надпись «Вы должны разрешить использование куки, чтобы представиться Викинауке.» предупреждает о том, что если Вы не хотите каждый раз писать своё имя в окне пониже, то Вашему браузеру должно быть разрешено сохранять куки (не обязательно знать о них, чтобы понять, что они делают Вашу жизнь удобнее). Помните, что не нужно включать функцию «Помнить мою учётную запись на этом компьютере», если к данному компьютеру имеют доступ другие пользователи, так как они смогут использовать Вашу учетную запись, что может произвести к её утрате или блокировке. Введите своё имя участника и пароль и щёлкните по кнопке «Представиться системе», и если у Вас в браузере поддерживаются куки, то Вы будете опознаны в Викинауке. Можно ли изменить имя, под которым зарегистрировался? Изменить имя участника вики-проекта может только бюрократ. Запросы к бюрократам можно оставлять на специальной странице либо обращаться к ним лично. Примечание: Учётные записи с количеством правок, превышающим 200 000, технически не могут быть переименованы (ограничение установлено для предотвращения неприемлемо большой нагрузки на серверы). Можно ли зарегистрировать имя с маленькой буквы? Нет, в Викинауке имена участников, как и имена страниц, всегда начинаются с заглавной буквы. После регистрации вы можете поменять имя участника в своей подписи, а также в заголовке своей страницы участника (с помощью шаблона ), однако на специальных страницах, таких как история статьи или страница вклада участника, ваше имя будет писаться с заглавной буквы. Единая учётная запись Исторически, для каждого отдельного проекта Фонда Викимедиа, как и для каждого языкового раздела Викинауки, нужна была отдельная (и независимая) регистрация. Требовалось ещё раз регистрироваться не только в иностранных википедиях, но и в каждом братском проекте, например в Викиучебнике или Викисловаре. В настоящее время, от этой неудобной и порочной системы пытаются уйти, перейдя на сквозную регистрацию во всех проектах Фонда, что затрудняется некоторой неразберихой в именах, также сложившейся исторически — некоторые одинаковые имена были заняты в разных проектах разными участниками. Это могло усугубится последующей регистрацией некоторых участников под «не своим» именем в тех проектах, где его основное имя было занято. Поэтому, если у вас есть учётные записи в нескольких проектах Фонда, для их объединения следует выполнить действия в следующем порядке: # Выбрать себе единое имя: по возможности оно должно быть наиболее узнаваемо, хотя следует избегать имён, которые могут войти в конфликт с именем другого мало-мальски активного участника в каком-либо проекте; # Убедиться, что все учётные записи, которые нужно объединить, имеют выбранное имя; в противном случае переименовать их в выбранное имя с помощью бюрократов соответствующих проектов; # Перейти на страницу ; указать пароли для тех учётных записей, где они отличаются от пароля на основной; # При наличии проблем (то есть учётных записей, не принадлежащих Вам, но под Вашим именем) обратиться к бюрократам проблемных проектов с просьбой об узурпации *, после чего вернуться заново к предыдущему пункту; # Объединить учётные записи и забыть о проблемах регистрации на разных проектах. Следует иметь в виду, что переименование единой учётной записи невозможно. При переименовании учётной записи участника, перешедшего на единую учётную запись, переименование происходит только в одном проекте, причём учётная запись под новым именем не является единой - для того, чтобы сделать её единой, нужно снова посетть страницу и активировать единую учётную запись. В связи с сохранением единой учётной записи при локальном переименовании, старое название учётной записи остаётся зарезервированным за вами. Также, участники проектов Фонда не обязаны объединять все свои учётные записи, да и вообще какие-либо из них. В настоящее время, все вновь создаваемые в проектах Фонда учётные записи являются локальными — функцию единой учётной записи требуется специально активировать для каждой новой регистрации. См. также * Викинаука:Правила блокировок#2.8. «Общие» учётные записи Категория:Наука:Справка Что дальше делать не знаю. Выставляю свою статью... УДК 553.981/982. 553.94 553.3 551.24 ГЕОЛОГИЧЕСКИЕ АСПЕКТЫ ХОЛОДНОГО ЯДЕРНОГО СИНТЕЗА И ЭЛЕКТРОРАЗРЯДОВ В ЗЕМНОЙ КОРЕ Тарасенко Г.В., Демичева Е.А. КГУТИ им. Ш. Есенов tarasenko-genadi@rambler.ru The example of the construction of the planet Land serves the spherical concretion, formed to account electroplating in oilgaswater-bearing layers. During electro blasting are formed fireballs, possessing powerful electromagnetic and gravitational by floor attracting dissolved chemical elements from layers fluids. Formation to oils links with these process exactly. Представление о полой Земле возникло лишь после того, как в научных кругах утвердилась теория шарообразности Земли. Астроном Эдмонт Галей (1656, 1742 гг.) выдвинул предположение, что наша планета имеет полую внутреннюю сферу. Пытаясь объяснить перемещение магнитных полюсов нашей планеты, он предположил, что внутри её вращается несколько шаровидных оболочек, вставленных одна в другую (Рис. 1). Но что приводит к вращению геосфер? Рис 1. Схема строения планеты Земля Образование планет связано с процессом «большого взрыва». Пылевидные туманности, наблюдаемые в телескопы астрономами обсерваторий всего мира, показывают их спиралеобразное строение, указывающее на вращение. Это вращение и приводит к динамо-эффекту и накоплению огромного электрического заряда. Во время электроразряда (взрыва) образуются плазменные шарообразные планеты (звезды) обладающие магнитным и гравитационным полем за счет вращающейся плазмы. В ней и перерабатывается весь собранный космический мусор и образуется первичная кора, которая так же постоянно поглощается за счет спиралеобразного вращения плазмы, называемые в земных условиях субдукцией. Вращение плазмы и приводит к вращению геосфер в земных условиях, а так же к уменьшению или сжиманию планет до тех пор, пока плазма не заменится на окиси металлов или кремния. Таким примером строения планет служат шаровые конкреции Мангышлака, к которым мы вернемся позже (Рис. 2). Рис. 2. Шаровая конкреция в разрезе. Но сжимание планет приводит к их гибели и последующая переработка в космосе. Значит, ничего вечного нет, кроме материи-плазмы. По данным химических анализов комет и астероидов отмечается наличие органического углерода, который сгорает только выше 6000С, что указывает на холодную плазму, в которой и сохраняется углерод. Таким образом, жизнь на планете начиналась именно из этой плазмы, принесенной из космоса. Примером строения планеты Земля как раз и служат шарообразные конкреции (рис. 3-4). Внутри этой конкреции содержание окиси железа достигает 90%, что доказывает предположение астронома Эдмонта Галея о полом строении внутренних сфер планеты Земля. Рис. 3. Вид конкреций в натуральную величину. Урочище Онды. Рис. 4. Шаровидные конкреции со сферическими кольцами, однотипны с геосферами планеты Земля. Их происхождение связано с электроразрядами в земной коре и мантии /1-3/, в зонах активных тектонических разломов как горизонтального, так и вертикального направления. По ним происходят настоящие подземные грозы с молниями длиной в десятки километров. На конце линейной молнии возникают и их ближайшие родственницы – шаровые молнии. Дно Атлантического океана в близи срединно-океанических хребтов усыпано железо-марганцевыми конкрециями, что позволяет говорить об их происхождении за счет шаровых молний, обладающих электромагнитными и гравитационными силами, образующими вращение флюидов в тектонических нарушениях, а также - пластах-коллекторах. Во время вращения вмещающие породы пласта притягиваются к центру и таким образом наращиваются сферические кольца (геосферы), образуя шароподобные, цилиндрические, элипсовидные, миндалевидные и др. конкреции /4/. Вращение флюидов возможно только в пустоте (карсте), что противоречит «классическому» пониманию строения пласта-коллектора, где должна присутствовать пористость и проницаемость, т.е. кристаллическая решетка. Отсутствие последней доказывается в угольных пластах, выходящих на поверхность, которые являются продуктами палеонефти, но не палео-деревьев, торфа, органики. Но нефть образовалась из органики, которая преобразовывалась в мантии за счет холодной трансмутации ядер и служит смазкой для вращения геосфер и радиаторного охлаждения. Вращение геосфер планеты Земля и приводит к субдукции (поддвиганию) литосферных плит друг под друга, где и происходит затягивание органики в виде углерода в мантию. Таким образом, изучая шаровые конкреции, образующиеся в нефтегазоводоносных пластах-коллекторах (рис. 5) и глубинную сейсмику планеты Земля, можно более глубоко познать строение планет и их образование. Как особая группа природных тел шаровые конкреции были выделены еще в 18 веке, и они являются объектом специальных исследований уже более 250 лет. Но теория образования конкреций остается до сих пор не раскрытой. Давно установлены и стали объектом специальных исследований конкреции в организмах (почечные камни, жемчужины и др.), техно-конкреции (так называемые камни в стеклах и др.), особыми конкрециями являются и атмосферные образования – градины и т.д. Искусственным путем были получены только жемчужины, но градины, шаровые конкреции, создать искусственно не удавалось никому /4/. Это вызвано тем, что геологические представления образования шаровых конкреций рассматривались с позиций геосинклинальной теории (фиксизма). Рис. 5. Шаровидные конкреции в пласте-коллекторе нижнемеловых отложений Южного Мангышлака. Конкреции связывали со стадийностью литогенеза вмещающих пород и разделялись по времени образования на 2 группы: сингенетические, образованные в одно время с окружающими осадками, и эпигенетические, которые образовались после отложения вмещающих пород. Многие авторы отмечали отсутствие резкого разделения этих групп, ибо допускали существование конкреций, у которых центральная часть сингенетическая, а внешняя – эпигенетическая, сформированная вследствие роста после погребения под осадками. Они не допускали горизонтальные тектонические нарушения в земной коре, приводящие к расслоению геолитодинамических комплексов (чешуй, пластин, пластов), которые трутся друг под другом (эффект жерновов), образуя базальные пачки, или расходятся друг от друга, скользя по базальной пачке, заполненной флюидами, образуя карсты. Нефтегазоносные толщи любых месторождений достигают от первых метров до сотен (Тенгиз, Жетыбай, Узень и др.), где чередуются коллектора (базальные пачки, песчаники, конгломераты и др.) и флюидоупор (глины, аргиллиты и др.). Так как нефть является диэлектриком, то получается природный электроконденсатор, в котором накапливается статическое напряжение за счет трения пластин, чешуй или заряжается от динамо-эффекта самой планеты Земля, где геосферы вращаются от ядра со скоростью 20-40 м/сек, мантии – 1-10 м/год и самой литосферы – 2-16 см/год. Во время разряда природного конденсатора появляются линейные и шарообразные электромагнитные поля (в виде шаровых молний) в пустотах заполненных флюидом и размульченной (раздробленной) породой, которая притягивается электромагнитным полем. Вполне закономерно образование электромагнитного поля в виде завихрения на расстояние базальной пачки или карста, из-за чего на поверхности конкреции могут достигать 300 м. в длину и более 1,5 м. в диаметре. Образование торнадо также связано с явлениями завихрения (вращения) воздушного потока и их исследования могут дать дополнительную информацию о возникновении таких процессов. Рис. 6. Торнадо на месторождении Кашаган. Изучая шаровые конкреции горного Мангышлака (Каратау), обнаруженные внутри пластов-коллекторов нижнемелового и юрского возраста, которые заполнены песчано-глинистыми породами, можно констатировать факт сингенетического происхождения конкреций, а вмещающей породы - эпигенетического. Значит, шаровые конкреции образовывались в пустоте, а только потом пустота заполнялись продуктами грязевого вулканизма, хороня конкреции и вытесняя пластовый флюид. Конкреции становятся очень плотными и только на поверхности разрушаются за счет физического выветривания, образуя, таким образом, различные сферические образования. Химический анализ Мангышлакских конкреций по сферам однообразен. В центре содержание окислов железа достигает 90% и к поверхности – до 5-6%. Большое содержание окислов железа говорит о постоянной циркуляции пластовых флюидов через ядро конкреции, которая может происходить за счет ядерно-плазменных реакций внутри ядра. Ядро, как правило, очень мягкое, по сравнению с другими геосферами, которые сцементированы различными породами (глиной, карбонатами и др.). Такие же процессы протекают во время образования планет, но с более мощными электрическими взрывами, что подтверждается последними данными по изучению галактик современными телескопами. В космосе наблюдаются такие же вращательные движения космических «туманностей», приводящих к большим взрывам в космосе и образованию новых планет и звезд. После взрыва образуется шарообразная плазма, вращающаяся со скоростью ядра планеты и перерабатывающая космический мусор через себя (кометы, спутники и т. д.). Таким образом, начинается образовываться литосфера и сокращение самой планеты. Это так же отмечается по инструментальным замерам нашей планеты. Сокращение планет подтверждают и образование шаровых конкреций, плазма которых также замещается минеральными образованиями и они консервируются в пластах-коллекторах. В зонах спрединга же таких условий нет и шаровые конкреции вылетают из разломов и теряя энергию осаждаются на дно океанов. Из подводных лодок не однократно наблюдались шарообразные свечения, что подтверждает такой процесс в океанах. Подземные грозы зафиксированы и в континентальных условиях на Кольской сверхглубокой скважине, на побережье Ладоги в Карелии в 1996 году, где земля на протяжении сотен метров была как бы взорвана изнутри при этом образовалась ровная неглубокая траншея. Деревья, которые раньше на ней росли, оказались вывороченными с корнями и отброшенными в сторону и что совсем странно, корни у многих из них были обуглены и дымились. Получалось, что огонь опалил их снизу, из под земли! Интересно отметить что если бы этот случай произошёл лет сто назад, тогдашние геофизики без труда объяснили бы его следствием подземной грозы. "Земное электричество производит бури, которые разрушают внутреннее строение нашей планеты точно так же, как бури в атмосфере приводят в беспорядок воздушное пространство", - писал в 1903 году Жорж Дари в своей книге "Электричество во всех его применениях". Мы имеем в виду известные всем землетрясения, причиной которых служит несомненно, электричество. Земля наэлектризована во всей своей совокупности и сильные электрические токи беспрестанно пробегают по ней. Если воздух сух и горяч или уже до того насыщен электричеством, что не может принять в себя избытка его, выделяемого землею, если залежи мела и кремнистых почв находятся поблизости от мест, богатых металлами, тогда накопление электричества в конце концов ведет к разряду совершенно так же, как это бывает во время атмосферной грозы. Можно себе представить, к каким разрушениям может привести подземная гроза, когда она разряжается на пространстве в несколько квадратных километров сквозь различные залежи, расщелины, впадины и т.д. Такие разряды отдаются сотрясениями почвы на расстоянии сотен километров. Высказанная теория, основанная на неопровержимых фактах, была разработана нами в 1885 году; в настоящее время она признана многими метеорологами и физиками, которые нашли новые подтверждающие её факты. Но прошло некоторое время, и теория подземной грозы была забыта. Теперь световые вспышки геофизики пытаются объяснить возгоранием вырвавшегося из недр газа. Однако световая вспышка во время мощнейшего тянь-шаньского землетрясения в 1976 году была видна за сотни километров от эпицентра! В начале 70-х годов гипотезу подземной грозы рискнул реанимировать профессор Томского политехнического института А.А.Воробьёв. Собрав группу единомышленников из молодых сотрудников он приступил к экспериментам в разных районах страны. Воробьёв с сотрудниками высказали идею во время подземной грозы, как и во время обычной, должны генерироваться радиоволны и если попытаться их зарегистрировать они смогут стать такими же предвестниками землетрясений, как радиоволны в атмосфере предвестниками обычных гроз. И исследователям действительно удалось зафиксировать усиление напряженности подземного радиофона непосредственно перед землетрясениями. Но попытки представить результаты этой важной работы в самый престижный научный журнал - "Доклады Академии наук СССР" натолкнулись на сопротивление оппонентов из ведущего института по землетрясениям Института физики Земли АН СССР. Разгромив в пух и прах идею Воробьёва, они сами провели аналогичные эксперименты и через пару лет статьи на аналогичные темы стали регулярно появляться в "Докладах", разумеется, без ссылок на предшественника. Тогда Воробьёв и его сотрудники проверили другую идею: обычная молния порождает много озона, а значит, и перед подземным землетрясением из-под земли должен выходить свободный озон. Эта идея также подтвердилась практическими экспериментами. Но, к сожалению, ранняя смерть профессора Воробьёва фактически поставила крест на его работе. Полученные профессором факты не отвергаются, но им пытаются дать другие объяснения. Подобием происходящих процессов в галактике, планетах, земной коре, служат экспериментальные данные, проведенные в институте Физики им. Курчатова под руководством Леонида Уруцкоева. "Эффект Уруцкоева" связан с непонятным явлением – плазменным объектом, похожим на шаровую молнию /7/. Появление шаровой молнии связано с электровзрывом проволочек в дистиллированной воде. Моделируя подводный электрический взрыв, они столкнулись с непонятным явлением, похожим на шаровую молнию нерадиоактивного излучения со скоростью вращения 20-40 м/сек. После эксперимента, во взрывных камерах появились посторонние химические элементы в крейсерских количествах – на уровне нескольких процентов от исходной массы взрывающегося вещества (титановой, железной, свинцовой, никелевой и танталовой фольги), которых до того там не было и по всем законам физики, быть не должно. Это золото, серебро, фосфор, сурьма, железо, галлий. Таким образом, свинец превращался в золото, никель – в серебро, титан – в свинец… Сколько химических элементов, столько и превращений. Такие же условия создаются в пласте коллекторе, который всегда заполнен флюидами. Если это так, то коллектор представляется пустотелым (карст), заполненный водой, нефтью или газом. Происхождение электровзрыва в коллекторе связывается с накоплением электрической энергии в геолитодинамических комплексах (пластин, чешуй, пластов), за счет горизонтальных тектонических движений в земной коре и ее расслоением. Примером электровзрывов являются сложные аварии в угольных шахтах или геофизический метод самополяризации пластов (ПС). Связь образования угля из нефти и наоборот рассматривались во многих работах /5/, что служит основанием предполагать образование пустот (карстов) в земной коре в различное время, заполненных нефтью или водой. Во время подъема пласта (эксгумации) горизонтальными подвижками обдукционного механизма на поверхность, наблюдаются субгоризонтальные выходы угольных пластов (Челябинск, Таучик, Экибастуз и др.) или киров (месторождение Карасязь-Таспас). Строение планеты Земля весьма оригинально и практично, познание ее продолжается до сих пор. Оно основано на вращении геосфер от ядра до поверхности. Геологическое изучение планеты приводит к постоянным движениям, отмечающихся в горных образцах, керну из скважин с глубин более 10 км, где наблюдаются горизонтальные зеркала скольжений в аргиллитах, стилолитовые швы в карбонатах, трещины. По данным глубинной сейсмики выделяются листрические разломы, тектоническое расслоение на геолитодинамические комплексы (пластины, чешуи), которые движутся с разной скоростью, что приводит к тектонической эрозии и размульчиванию горных пород, выносящихся флюидами в сторону разгрузки геодинамических процессов (грязевый вулканизм). Таким механизмом в геологии служит обдукция, приводящая к эксгумации горных пород с поверхности Мохоровичича и структурообразованию. Субдукция служит механизмом флюидообразования и поставки "топлива" для ядерно-плазменных реакций в мантии и ядре. Механизмом привода движений в геологическом понимании служит механическая конвекция, но не тепловая, в физическом смысле. Таким образом, из вращения геосфер вытекает, что происходит разделение сил по касательной (к окружности) на две составляющие – субдукцию и обдукцию по уровню поверхности Мохо на глубине 10-12 сек. как в океанах, так и континентах, что приводит к их единству. Передача движений происходит на основе ротационного режима планеты Земля /6/, т.е. происходит вращение геосфер от ядра до мантии и эти движения достигают поверхности. Но скорость на поверхности по данным GPS колеблется от 2 см/год на континентах, а в океанах достигает 16. Разница скоростей связана с толщиной литосферы, которая на континентах достигает 300 км, а в океанах – 5-20 км. За счет разницы толщины литосферы, образуется разное количество геолитодинамических комплексов, которые проскальзывают друг под другом и таким образом гасится скорость движений плит на поверхности. В связи с разностью скоростей, океаническое ложе в 3 раза больше, чем континентальное, что сходится и по географической территории. Гашение скорости начинает происходить на уровне геосфер передаваемой от ядра, вращение которого достигает 1 м/сек (по Трубицину) /6/ 20-40 м/сек (по экспериментальным данным Уруцкоева М. /7/), нижней и верхней мантии со скоростью 1-10 м/год. Вращение геосфер и приводит литосферу в движение и создает гравитационное, геомагнитное и электрическое поле планеты Земля, где создаются все условия для воспроизводства полезных ископаемых, за счет электровзрывов /3/. Накопленный геолого-геофизический материал по Прикаспийской впадине и прилегающего Каспия территорий позволяет прийти к выводу о постоянной генерации флюидов в залежи месторождений. К такому выводу, я подошел с позиций теории тектоники плит скольжения, где основным механизмом генерации флюидов служат зоны субдукции в континентальных условиях (Тарасенко Г.В. «Генезис нефти и газа» Москва 2003 г.). Процессы субдукции на изучаемой территории хорошо выявляются сейсмическими методами ОГТ, как, например, сочленение микроконтинента Кряжа Карпинского с Астраханским сводом (Рис. ). Эта зона относится к Астраханско-Актюбинской островной дуге, на которой, в основном, выявлены крупные месторождения (Тенгиз, Астраханское, Жана-Жол, Кенкияк, Карачиганак и др.). Рис. 7. Временной сейсмический профиль в зоне сочленения микроконтинента Кряжа Карпинского и Астраханского свода. По данным Астраханской ГЭ (1994 г.) Химический состав нефти этих месторождений в основном одинаков и содержит различное количество сероводорода. Это указывает на то, что миграция флюидов из зоны субдукции происходит субвертикально. Субгоризонтальная миграция приводит к адсорбированию сероводорода во вмещающихся породах аккреционной призмы и в зоне разгрузки субдукции нефти в основном содержат парафины (Мангышлак) и редкие металлы (Бузачи). Доказательством континентальной субдукции и постоянной генерации флюидов служат сейсмологические, сейсмические, палинологические и геохимические данные, а также постоянное колебание уровня Каспийского моря. Рис.8. График изменения колебаний Каспийского моря 1840 по 2000 годы. Если движения в земной коре постоянные, то процесс субдукции также постоянен, который является механизмом поставки горных пород в мантию. Но каким образом происходит образование флюидов на большой глубине, где предполагают большие температуры, при которых должна происходить деструкция углеводородов. В изучении метеоритов подтверждается присутствие органических соединений, которые сгорают при температуре выше 6000С. Вероятно образующаяся плазма во время «Большого взрыва» относится к холодному ядерному синтезу. Рис. 9. Лабораторная шаровая молния. Съемка в затемненном помещении. Лабораторные исследования получения шаровой плазмы за счет электроразрядов были проведены в Петербургском институте ядерной физики им. Б.П. Константинова РАН Гатчина (Шабанов Г. 2000 г.) 1. В институте ядерной физике им. Курчатова были проведены электроразряды проволочек в воде, во время которых появлялась шарообразная плазма со скоростью вращения 20-40 м/сек 2. Вероятно вращение ядра Планеты Земля так же составляет 20-40 м/сек. Скорость вращения мантии по данным Трубицина составляет 1-10 м/год, скорость движения литосферных плит от 2 до 16 см/год. Вращение шаровой молнии и служит генератором электричества в земной коре, а мантия и литосфера являются как конденсатор. Вращение геосфер приводит к скольжению между геолитодинамическими комплексами (пластин, пластов) и создает эффект жерновов и раздвижение пластин, что приводит к образованию базальных пачек и карстов, которые и являются коллекторами для флюидов. Все они имеют цилиндрическую или шарообразную форму. К цилиндрическим конкрециям относятся линейные молнии, а на их концах – шаровые молнии. Рис. 11. Цилиндрические конкреции с шаровыми ответвлениями. Молнии приводят к образованию плазмы, обладающей огромной энергией, которая и создает аномальные высокие пластовые давления и холодной трансмутации ядер химических элементов. На основе холодного синтеза и происходит образование угля из нефти, а не из деревьев и торфа. Доказательством такого процесса служат мои исследования в ТОО «МАЭК-Казатомпрома», где из нефти Мангышлака мною получена шаровая конкреция из асфальто-смолистых веществ, а нефть превратилась в чистый бензин 3-4. Рис. 12. Фото разобранного сосуда-реактора, где виден сгусток черного цвета между электродом и стенкой сосуда. Рис. 13. Лаборатория моделирования геоэлектрических разрядов в земной коре. Доказательством такого процесса служат и палинологические данные, где спора и пыльца, содержащая в углях и нефти, одного возраста, а они сгорают при температуре выше 600 градусов. Значит, холодный синтез происходит при температурах не выше 600 градусов. Шаровые конкреции обнаружены и в плитах Египетских пирамид и дольменов Кавказа! Рис. 14. Шаровая конкреция в дольмене, Лазаревское ущелье Сочинского района. Вероятней всего, люди, строившие эти мегалиты, обладали такой энергией и плиты делались из подручного материала, состоящего из песка, как и конкреции Мангышлака. Плотность конкреций позволяет им сохраняться на поверхности десятки тысяч лет, а возраст мегалит составляет 5-6 тысяч лет. Шаровые конкреции обнаружены на поверхности планеты Марс и сфотографированы. Рис. 15. Шаровые конкреции сфотографированы на планете Марс. Таким процессом может служить холодный ядерный синтез или холодная трансмутация ядер химических элементов за счет электровзрывов в земной коре и мантии, во время которого и образуются из органического углерода нефть и газ, а вода-неорганического, из-за чего воды в земной коре в десятки раз больше. Но флюиды служат также и для отвода тепла от ядерных процессов и их добыча приводит к опустошению радитора-литосферы, что и приводит к глобальному изменению климата, а не парникового эффекта, как это принято считать. Литосфера также служит и как конденсатор! Переполнение статического напряжения и приводит к электроразрядам не только в мантии, но и земной коре. Строение шаровых конкреций соответствует строению планеты Земля – из геосфер. Если шаровые конкреции образовались за счет вращения шаровых молний, то можно однозначно говорить о том, что в ядре планеты находится шаровая молния или шаровое плазменное образование, полученное опытным путем в Курчатовском институте (Уруцкоев Л. И др.), вращающаяся со скоростью 20-40 м/сек На основе геолого-геофизических данных и теории тектоники плит скольжения можно прогнозировать, что нефть никогда не кончится, но ее добыча приведет к глобальному изменению климата и гибели земной цивилизации. Но дальнейшее изучение планеты Земля приведет к созданию антигравитационных двигателей наподобие НЛО и «летающих тарелок». Если рассматривать угольные пласты как палеонефть, то современные коллектора являются пустотелыми, что доказывается и образованием шаровых конкреций в палеоколлекторах, которые в последствие заполнялись продуктами грязевого вулканизма. Грязевый вулканизм в свою очередь связан с эффектом жерновов и миграцией флюидов, в которых растворяется размульченная порода. Полиметаллические месторождения в основном и связаны именно с этим процессом. К электрическим разрядам относятся и землетрясения, а не столкновение литосферных плит, взрывы в угольных шахтах и ни какие технологии не смогут предупредить это явление. Эти исследования подтверждают наличие холодной плазмы в ядре и нижней мантии планеты Земля и горные породы, поставляемые через зоны субдукции, вступают в реакцию и трансформируются в различные химические элементы, в том числе углеводороды и вода (флюид). Вращение геосфер от плазменного ядра планеты Земля приводит к образованию динамо-эффекта и дрейфу континентов. На основе проведенных геолого-геофизических исследований в строении планеты Земля и шаровых конкреций (Тарасенко Г.В. 1993-2007г.г.), были проведены опытные работы по созданию электроразрядов в природных условиях. Рис.16. Фото проводимых экспериментов . В сосуд-реактор помещались различные компоненты пластовых флюидов и горных пород. Сосуд-реактор помещался в статор электродвигателя на 3 кВт, на который подавалось напряжение 20-30 вольт, ток поднимался до 35 ампер. В тоже время на сосуд-реактор подавались разряды через конденсаторную батарею емкостью 16 мКф на напряжение 6 кВ. Во время разрядов сосуд-реактор нагревался до 700С (рис. 6) На шаровом разряднике происходило постепенное увеличение дуги, перешедшей в постоянное свечение (замыкание), напряжение упало до нуля. При увеличении зазора на шаровом разряднике, замыкание происходило в сосуде-реакторе (по звуку). Давление поднялось до 300 атм. После разборки сосуда-реактора и слива флюидов, на электродах остались шарообразные асфальто-смолистые остатки. Их образование связывается с холодным ядерным синтезом, происходящим за счет электроразрядов и приводящим к образованию разделения флюидов на легкие фракции и срастанию твердых минералов. Эти опыты подтверждают образование шаровых конкреций, угля, полиметаллов из продуктов грязевого вулканизма и пластовых флюидов, на основе электроразрядов в земной коре и мантии. Рис. 17. Принципиальная электрическая схема для проведения электроразрядов в сосуде-реакторе. Для получения нового вида энергии необходимо создать механизм, в котором будут присутствовать все элементы строения планеты Земля. К ним относятся: 1. Радиатор. 2. Электроконденсатор. 3. Генератор-ядро Последним будет служить шаровая молния. ЛИТЕРАТУРА 1. Воробьев А.А. Физические условия залегания и свойства глубинного вещества. (Высокие электрические поля в земных недрах). - Томск: Изд-во ТГУ. 1975. 296с. 2. Воробьев А.А. Равновесие и преобразование видов энергии в недрах. - Томск: Изд-во ТГУ. 1980. 211с. 3. Тарасенко Г.В., Демичева Е.А. Электровзрывы в земной коре и их роль в образовании нефти. ХV Международная научная школа им. Академика С.А.Христиановича «Деформирование и разрушение материалов с дефектами, и динамические явления в горных породах и выработках» Крым, Алушта, 19-25 сентября 2005г. 4. Конкреции и конкреционный анализ. Изд-во «Наука», М. 1977. 5. Тарасенко Г.В. Происхождение нефти, тектоника плит и их будущее // Нефть, газ и бизнес.-2003.-№4.-с. 36-39. 6. Мельников О.А. Ротационный режим Земли – отправной пункт и основа численного и физического моделирования в любых геологических процессах // Тектоника и геодинамика континентальной литосферы. Материалы совещания: М.- 2003, т. – 2, с. 40-44. 7. Уруцкоев Л.И., Ликсонов В.И., Циноев В.Г. Экспериментальное обнаружение "странного" излучения и трансформации химических элементов // Прикладная физика.-2000.-№4.-с.1-23. 8.Шабанов Г.Д., Жеребцов О.М., Соколовский Б.Ю. Автономные долгоживущие светящиеся образования в открытом воздухе. Экспериментальная проверка гипотезы формирования шаровой молнии лидером линейной молнии. //Химическая физика. 2006. Т. 25. №4. С. 74-88. 9.Тарасенко Г.В. . Конденсаторная батарейка. Сборник тезисов 13-й Международной конференции «Конденсированные среды ядерного синтеза» п. Дагомыс, Сочи, Москва, 25 июня по 1 июля, 2007 г. 10.Тарасенко Г.В. Новый крекинг на основе холодного ядерного синтеза. Сборник тезисов «Форум Научных Идей», 4 - 6 Апреля 2007 года, г. Атырау, Казахстан. Тарасенко Геннадий Владимирович к.г.-м.н., доцент кафедры «Геология и БНГС» г.Актау, 24 мкр., ИНГ КГУТИ им.Ш.Есенова. Домашний адрес: город Актау 13 мкр,1б дом, кв. 57. с/т 87014207046 е-mail: tarasenko-genadi@rambler.ru Демичева Елена Анатольевна Магистр, старший преподаватель кафедры «Химия» г.Актау, 24 мкр., ИНГ КГУТИ им.Ш.Есенова. Домашний адрес: город Актау 13 мкр,1б дом, кв. 57.